dimind lover
by krusavana
Summary: AU WIll things work out for Sasuke and Naruto in this normal High school, that isnt as normal as the name appares to be. or is there something a bit more sinister learking behind door number 4. SASUNARU & KAKAIRU
1. Chapter 1:how things started

A/N: ok this is my first fanfic so plz R&R but it will continue with or with out R&R's thanx. Oh in the middle I might start walking you through the story because it will start to get harder as I type this.

Rating: T for now, R for later chapters

Summary: (AU) Sasuke is a transfer student at lapsing public high school, because he was kicked out of the privet school for fighting and because he tried to commit suicide. His teachers are now hoping that he can find someone who can heal an maybe melt his iced over heart.

Pairing: sasunaru and kakairu later on

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though at times I wish I did.

Chapter 1: end of the beginning

(I know it's corny but I can't think of anything else to write)

A hot summer day in lapsing high school is where everything went wrong, an everything or I should the only I cared about disappeared from my life for good. You're probably confused right now so I'll go straight back to the beginning.

"Ok class, we have a new student joining us this year. I'd like you all to great Sasuke Uchiha he's just transferred to our school from a privet school in another city." The teacher introduced me and I could hear all the girls squeal with delight.

"Hn, where do I sit umm teacher?" I requested his name as well as my spot in this class which I already hated and would for the rest of the school year.

"Oh my apologies Sasuke, I'm Iruka, now let's see where shall I put you…?" the, I mean Iruka-sensei place a thought full smile on as he looked around and his eyes stopped on one spot.

I fallowed his eye line and before he could speak I moved toward the only open seat in the class room, the whole class just stared at me as I walked passed and sat in the back of the room and sat in the seat next to a boy with light golden blond hair and whisker like marks on his face. He was wearing the school uniform but it was a bit modified, I think he died it that color it also occurred to me that he was sound asleep to. I was wearing a tight black t-shirt, blue pants, and a choke collar that had my family crest on it. Class resumed, it was apparently English and of course, I had no text books so I nudged the boy beside me to get him to lend me his since he wasn't using them.

"Hey let me use you're text books mister sleepy." This woke the boy up at the sound of a new voice.

"Who the hell are you and no you can't use my books. Get your own…" Blue cerulean eye met my, cold almost black, eyes and stared for what seemed like for ever.

I finally looked back at the teacher and started to write everything I could, get from him, down in my note book. Moments later a book slides to my side of the desk (btw these are two person desks) and I look over to the hand guiding it. He looked liked he was pissed but amazed at the same time, I tuned back to what the teacher was saying and noticed that Iruka was standing right in front of our desk. Looking a little ticked that we weren't paying attention in his class; he pointed to the door at the back of the room and kicked us out of class.

_Oh great just what I needed on my first day here, and it's no thanks to this idiot that it all happened. _My thoughts were broken by the sound of the opening of a window. I looked over and saw the other boy just staring out into space and in the beam of sunlight that shown in made him seem even more like a girl.

"Hey look I'm sorry about what happened in Iruka's class just now. By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you are …who?" said person introduced as he leaned against the window ledge. Now I will admit that I'm not 100 into girls but I'm not into guys either; for now I just decided to entertain him.

"Names Sasuke Uchiha, I just transferred here from Nemesis Safire; you know that stupid privet school just up a few blocks from here, and don't worry about it. I used to get kicked out of class all the time there just for fun really."

The kid looked dumbfounded at me after I said all that stuff as if I was some sort of strange being from outer space or something it was kind of funny to look at. We continued to talk for a little longer and before we knew it class was over an lunch had started. Although before we could go to lunch we were halled back into the class room and into Iruka-sensei's little office he really wasn't to happy to have found out that we had also been talking in the hallway and that Naruto was asleep in his class the whole time. So we really got in a lot of shit for just a little thing like talking a bit.

" I'll have to call you're parents next time it happens got it Sasuke I don't like being interrupted when I'm hoping to teach the class something useful." Iruka-sensei warned me not knowing that it would be impossible for him to do so.

"You wont be able to talk to them ever sensei." I casually informed him, but like everyone else he didn't believe me.

"Oh and why would that be Sasuke, let me guess their never home because their always at work then I'll leave a message or send a notice home with you."

"No it's because their dead." I said dryly hoping to shut him up so that I could keep the memories from coming back to hunt me down every time I try and sleep again.

The room kept quite for a while as shock seemed to engulf everything in the room at the mention of the bad news. No one moved as if scared the something might make me snap or do something I shouldn't do but I only gave the others a evil glare and turned to walk away but was stopped by what sounded like a scoff. I wipe around only to find Naruto forcing back his laughter and this really had pissed me off; so I trudged over to him, gave him a look as if to say 'what's so funny pretty boy?'.

"Wow, you and I are a bit a like because you know what I haven't got any parents either never had them. So I don't really see what the big problem is with you."

He had calmed down enough so that he was able to speak with out killing him self at the same time. Although as he spoke about not having any parents ever he became a bit more quite and more like a little child that a mother had for gotten to hold when he was very small. It made me feel a bit bad for him though that didn't last for very long and neither did the lecture, because after that we were allowed to head for the cafeteria ad that was no fun trip that I ever want to take with this guy again. All he did was gab on about meaningless garbage, though one thing that did interest me; it was the fact that he had a strange pet fox, and because one of my relatives was a breeder I learned a lot about many different animals including foxes.

We reached the cafeteria and I saw some familiar faces and Naruto led me over to the severing line so that we could get lunch, then sit wit them in the grass court yard. As soon as we got close to the start of the line I noticed a horrendous smell coming from a pot up a head, although Naruto seemed to be unable to be able to stop drooling. We moved along the lien and picked up what we wanted to eat and we soon got to that big silver pot wit the pupations smell coming out of it. It was the only thing in the world that I couldn't stand to eat ever; the slimy sickly slithering pieces of dough only known as…

"Awesome we finally get to eat Ramón for lunch. I was wondering when they would give into my request, he he." Naruto had hit it right on the nail; the only thing I couldn't stand in the whole world was Ramón.

"Hey Sasuke you don't look so well. Your looking kind a pasty?" Naruto had given me a glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be fine once we start to eat, but I think I'll skip the Ramón for today ok." I gave him a 'I'm fine, really' type smile and moved past the fuming pot as quickly as possible so I didn't attract any unwanted attention to my self.

We paid for our meals and headed out to join Naruto's friends when we were stopped at the sight of some older kids picking on a few junior high kids. I could see the anger in Naruto's eyes and could figure out what was going to happen next. Everything played exactly as it had in my head. Naruto walks over to the boys and girl and tells them to leave the kids alone or else but one of them just throws a punch at him, Naruto dodges it a throws one back hitting the other boy right in the gut, things continue like this for a while until the guy gets lucky landing a few hits to his chest and legs, as well a couple of hits to his head.after all the hits he dishes out, he nails Naruto right in the face sending him flying to the floor a few feet away. Then I don't really remember what happened next; all I know is that my body must have moved on its own accord, because the next thing I know I'm on the floor with an unconscious blonde in my arms, wedding style.

"Don't you think you a little old to be playing the part of a bully to little kids and stupid ones as well. Now that you've successfully placed my guide out of commission your going to take us to the nurses office and then your going to leave him alone and well as grow up and start acting you age." I demanded from the three.

"Like hell I am you little pip squeak pretty soon you gonna need to be placed in the nurses office if you keep talking like that. You should know your place in this school newbie, no body messes with me and my brother when we're eating, these kiddies that that dumb ass was protecting pulled a prank and sullied our meals. So they need to be taught a lesson and I'm going to be the one to do it. Now shut up and leave before I kick your ass as well." I have a tendency to get rough when people tell me to shut up or they'll kick my ass.

I walked over to the guy and taped on his shoulder, he turned around and I grabbed his shirt showing him I wasn't scared of him or his family. I gave him a look into my icy cold eyes inviting them all into my hell and I was willing to let him have the first glance at what real fear was like. The guy began to shake and finally apologized and said that he and his brother would take me to the nurse's office as soon as I let go of him. I can't believe I fell for that stupid lie because as soon as I backed off I got a fist right in my gut and had the wind knocked out of me.


	2. chapter 2: mused

Summary: (AU) Sasuke is a transfer student at lapsing public high school, because he was kicked out of the privet school for fighting and because he tried to commit suicide. His teachers are now hoping that he can find someone who can heal an maybe melt his iced over heart.

Rating: T for now, M for later chapters

Pairing: sasunaru and kakairu later on

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though at times I wish I did

A/N: whaa sry I took so long in writing this chapter my computer was having some major problems, getting ready for school and other things happening well hope u all can forgive me for my tardiness heres the next chapter :P

Naruto: oh will you just shut up and get on with the story they don't want to read you excuses alright

Kisumi: fine...just shut up naruto i don't want to talk to u right now . 

CHAPTER 2: Mused

Everything swirled as my body went numb and i fell to the floor coughing and hacking trying desperately to get air back in my lungs. I couldn't abet the spinning of my vision as I collapsed, I placed a hand on the floor and grabbed my chest to try and calm my body down. I could hear the people around us murmuring something, it was just like the last school; I would have to fight in order to get a reputation around here... I was just about to stand and start fighting again when wouldn't you know it the two boys started to scream out in pain.

"Haven't I told you two to stop picking on the younger kids.." The teacher spoke in a cool and calm voice but it had a bit of a dangerous tone hidden in it.

I looked toward the omunus voice, my eyes were still blurry from the lack of oxygen, I squinted in order to get a better glimpse of the man talking. I tried to stand since I didn't really want to stay on the floor and be mocked as a floor lover. I walked to the source of the voice and when I was close enough to ask I was introjected by that same voice, it must have been for my swaying steps that made him question me first. I answered him in a husk voice and wanted to inquire his name I was once again interrupted but by a fimilar voice one I heard this morning. It belonged to my homeroom teacher Umino Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing to those two boys... and what on earth happened here. I want an explanation right n..." Iruka looks to naruto then me "Naruto and sasuke as well... just what is going on here?" Iruka moved over to naruto and made sure he was still alive then picked him up and motioned to me and the others behind me to fallow. I didn't think it would be a good idea to disobey this teacher so I complied with out compliant.

Moments later, after we stopped by the nurses office got naruto and my self checked out and leaving the dobe there we walked to Iruka's office in his classroom. He himself sat behind his desk waiting for answers; though the other teacher I presumed to be Kakashi-sensei stood in front of the door blocking the only escape for the two bullies but also seemed to be on trial here. Time passed and no one was talking, this undoubtedly irritated Iruka to all hells end, he finally broke.

"Will one of you tell me what was going on and why naruto is now unconscious in the nurses office. If no one starts to explain I will just have to punish all four of you no questions asked and yes Kakashi that four includes you." Iruka was not as mercifully as one might think upon first meeting him. The cats that held my tung finally released their hold and allowed me to speak freely.

"Iruka-sensei these two were picking on some younger students and naruto went to help the little brats out, they beat the crap out of him till he went unconscious, I asked them to take me to the nurses office so I could drop naruto off but they refused so I was going to force the information out of them. The one brother there" I pointed to the one with sandy blind hair. "Delt a suckers blow to me and then this other teacher came in and then you were there." I explained everything in my calm cool collected manor ever though i wanted to thrash out and beat the crap out of the brothers...

Iruka just stared at me, it was as if he could see the storm raging inside my cold eyes and i harden them so that it was no longer visible. Kakashi on the other hand hadn't made a single noise since he encountered Iruka in the cafeteria earlier. Iruka seemed to be mulling over the information that was just produced and then stood as if making his judgment sitting down would not make it clear enough.

"I see, thank you sasuke for co-operating. Since you are new and haven't actually done anything wrong you are free to go." Iruka sighed before he continued "as for you three do you have anything to add to this information or is everything correct. If so then you two boys will report to the principles office right now; I will met you both there in a few moments..." the two boys nodded and left Iruka looked to Kakashi " As for you I'll deal with you later on, hurting other students in not permitted now a days Kakashi-san."

I was still in the room but the two seemed to have forgotten I was there, so I made my self known to the two.

"Ahem, I don't believe Ii was introduced to you Kakashi-sensei." Once again point blank and no hesitation in any word spoken.

"I do believe your right... judging from your attitude you must be new around this school, also not knowing who I am confirms that speculation to a point of no question. I am Hatake Kakashi the gym teacher for the junior high and some of the senior high as well and you are?" He inquired and introduced at the same time, though Iruka answered as he ushered me out the door also trying to leave to head to his more pressing matter in the main office.

" Kakashi-sensei this is our schools newest student Uchiha Sasuke. He just transfered to our school from a privet school in the city. I was hoping that placing him with naruto would do both boys some good but it must have had the reverse effect this time. I had no idea that things would turn out this badly on the first day that you arrived here. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." Iruka seemed to be talking to Kakashi one moment then to him self then to me. Never knew a person to do that all in one shot.

Maybe this school isn't going to be as bad as I generally though it would be. Lunch passed quickly and classes started once again; continuously meeting the other teachers and staff members. Thought not bothering to remember most the the names that I was told; weather it was a student or teacher who was talking to me i only mesmerized the one that would be important as the school year went on. It was finally the end of the day and I only had one class left and that was gym with that damn jerk Kakashi-sensei.

"So we meet again sasuke. I was told about you predicament and i would like to talk to you after class alright. No excuses for being late, I'm not as nice as Iruka-sensei is toward new students" A cold look was presented when our eyes met.

My mind ran through the different situations that could happen with that invitation, but decided to accept and not wanting the reparations to be my fault; rather all his if it could be helped. I nodded in response and went to start running with the rest of the class. We all ran for what seemed like hours then we were placed into groups of boys vs girls and a dodge ball game started till class finally ended. The class had more noise than just feet shuffling across a floor, nah instead we had music blaring though since i never listened to music while i lived with my parents i wasn't up on the names of the songs but i could get the lyrics down easily enough.

The hour had come when the bell rang to indicate that class was over and it was time for home. I walked into the change room to shower and change out of my gym clothes. Then walked over to Kakashi to find out what he wanted to talk about that was so important that i wasn't allowed to just ignore him about. I met up with him at the entrance to the gym and he motioned me to fallow him to the teacher lounge, and was surprised to find the principle waiting for us along with Iruka-sensei. We walked into the room and anyone who passed by that room would be able to feel the tension emanating like a think cloud of poison gas.

"Well we're here so lets get out of the way now rather than later okay Tsunade-sama." Kakashi's tone was pleasant but still held a spite of annoyance in it.

The female nodded in agreement to Kakashi's statement but had her hands clutched together as if preventing her self from throwing a punch at Kakashi. She looked at me and asked me to sit down in the chair in front of the coffee table; before she started her bombardment of questions pausing only momentarily to catch her breath and wait for answers that would seem reasonable to draw the right conclusion from. Most of them were about if I was able to support my self well enough with out my parents being able to back me up financially and morally be able to protect me from being bullied by todays society. My answers must have not been what she really wanted to hear because of what she said next.

"I believe it would be best for you to stay with someone who would be a good role model for you and since Iruka already has Naruto living with him; Kakashi should be the one to take on this role it would do him some good to have someone else living with him in that big empty house of his, so you'll be just fine at his place. And the courts would also agree with me if they found out that you were living on your own at such a young age. When you finish school you can leave his house if you so wish." Tsunade demanded instead of suggesting the idea to me and Kakashi didn't seem to like this idea either.

I was about to argue when I noticed that she had placed a court order on the table stating that I had to find someone I could claim as a guardian or I would be put into a foster home and not get a choice of who I lived with. So I kept my mouth closed and only nodded that I would comply with her terms but I wouldn't like it one bit. Kakashi on the other hand was not as submissive to this matter and voiced his opinion loud and clear.

" Tsunade you cant be serious about me taking some kid under my damaged wings. I have never been good with kids, and how do you expect me to take care or this brat when I can hardly a ford to keep my dogs in the house. You know how they hate others who they have never met in the house." Kakashi was definitely not pleased with how things turned out and would fight till he had no choice in the matter.

Fortunately that point came sooner than he was hoping as Tsunade gave him the reasons and reminded him of his past which must have been pretty harsh for he left in a hurry not waiting to see if I was fallowing or not. Iruka had fallowed after him as soon as the raging typhoon got up to leave. I looked for the teachers parking lot moments after the fight between Kakashi and Tsunade; after sometime elapsed while searching the massive school, I found it. I heard voices arguing outside the doors; moving toward them as quietly as possible as the ground would allow I found Iruka and Kakashi arguing about the situation that had just occurred.

"Kakashi please try and understand" Iruka's voice was pleading and compassionate toward Kakashi, who was grumbling and leaning against a car most likely to be his own.

To be continued.

Kisumi: ah finally done now to start on the next chapter while i still have the thoughts in play.

Naruto: now that wasn't so hard was it; though i could have had more of a role in this chapter than just only in the beginning you know.

Sakura: oh will you just shut up naruto at least you got a part now get back to the hospitable bed and get some more rest you hit your head pretty hard i think it might have damaged you ability to think clearly more so than it already was damaged.

Iruka:i think we need to go Kisumi-chan is getting mad.

Kisumi:will you all just shut up and let me write this damn story!!!! **throws kuni at all three of them**


	3. chapter 3:unwanted home

Summery: (AU) Sasuke is a transfer student at lapsing public high school, because he was kicked out of the privet school for fighting and because he tried to commit suicide. His teachers are now hoping that he can find someone who can heal an maybe melt his iced over heart.

Rating: M for yaoiness and major lemon in this story

Pairing: SasuNaru and KakaIru

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters used in this story, nor any song name used. The credit for those go to those who created them. Though i would love to have these kind a guys in our world.

Kisumi: okay now here is the good stuff between Kakashi and Iruka

Sasuke: I though this story was mostly supposed to be about me and naruto hooking up not those two

Kisumi: Oh go away you'll get you chance soon enough or I could send you to the E.R or you can stay safe like a good boy who is quiet

Sasuke: fine I have to go and visit Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan

Chapter 3

A Unwanted Welcome Home Party

( I know it's really lame but what can I say its part of the story)

" Iruka, I don't want this kid to be in my house; plus the dogs wont take lightly to this and she knows it but yet I have no choice. Someone could have asked me what I though on this situation instead of just volunteering me right off the bat like that." Kakashi was pissed but his voice was still calm but it held anger in it though he tried to hid it and eventually gave up.

I stood around the corner and listening to the petty fight going on back and forth between them as if they were a couple. Everything sounded like I would continue to live on my own and I had no problem with that since it was my choice to live alone in the first place; after my parents were killed and my older brother disapered from my life I had decided that I would never let anyone get close to me, nor would I live with another person until I placed the killer behind bars for good; although Iruka would not relent his resolve on the matter.

"Kakashi you need to place the past behind you though still remember it, looking at this boy I can see you when you lost the most important thing in you life. He is lost and needs your knowledge of the world to lead him on, plus it's not like you have always been alone you had Tsunade-sama a the others around you and you have me as your friend as well. At this point in time he has no one and his brother is missing, he was abandoned by his only family that he had. Kakashi-san please" Iruka lifted Kakashi's head so that he was looking him in the eyes. "please reconsider your resolve and take the boy in."

Iruka let go of Kakashi's face but he did not look away, in stead he stood up and wrapped his arms around the kind hearted teacher. I was close enough to hear what he would say but far enough away to not been seen and I could not help when I hear the words but blush as brightly as my family's crest. Crimson red had also appeared on Iruka's face as he was held in the embrace, he looked at Kakashi obviously embraced about the situation. I continued to watch to not really knowing why though, I guess it was out of pure curiosity.

"Ka- Kakashi-san what are you doing!? This isn't really appropriate for public display especially in front of a school we both work at." Iruka was trying to escape from the sudden embrace but was failing miserably.

"Iruka I wont let you go because there is something I must tell you if I don't I just might go insane and hurt someone like my father did." Iruka stopped struggling and looked at Kakashi with petrified horror splashed on his face so Kakashi continued.

"Iruka I love you and I don't think I could have anyone else live in my house with me unless it was you it's not that I hate the kid I'm just scared, that if I let him in I would never, be able to have you stay by my side like you always have. I could never have thought that I would fall in love again but I have; for you I would give my life."

He looked at the slightly shorter teacher waiting for a response but none came so what he did next shocked both of us maybe even him self. He closed the gap between his lips and Iruka's but the coffee haired teacher didn't resist; instead he wrapped his arms around the silver haired mans neck and kissed back. Looked away at this point feeling that my heart would jump out of my chest at any moment if I continued to watch, I know this feeling for I had felt earlier this morning when I sat next to that blond moron Naruto. I started to walk away when I heard Iruka's voice from around the corner gasping for air as it quivered the words out. My body reacted on its own and I was back at the corner once again watching them.

"Ka-Kakashi we can't do this, we're both men, it wouldn't be right, but.." his voice trailed off, so Kakashi continued where he left off.

"...But if no one found out it would be alright is what your trying to say. I don't mind that Iruka just as long as I get to hold you like this for as long as I wanted. We can make this work."

After that Kakashi kissed Iruka's neck and made him gasp out of pleasure from the feel of Kakashi's lips. Iruka managed to push him off and walked toward the corner where I was standing I had to make it look like I had just got there and hadn't heard anything strange or anything at all. I made it look as if I had just got to my spot and was just about to leave to look for them in another place, it's a good thing I can hide my feelings from others and my eyes wont show them unless I want them to. Iruka looked at me in shock thinking I had seen everything and looked back to Kakashi then smiled.

"I found him and we talked it over, he will let you live with him so long as you help out around the house with his dogs and other chores that he asks you to do but he will also be helping out with you adjusting to the school, and life style here, it's extremely different from the city and our school is as you noticed completely different from a privet school. So why don't you go and let Tsunade-sama know that he has finally agreed." Iruka tried to sound normal though his breathing was still heavy, he was trying to hid it, and doing a remarkable job at doing so though I had to make the obvious question to that statement.

"What about you and Kakashi-sensei, aren't you coming with me or do you still have teacher stuff to do?" Kakashi glared at me realizing that I knew everything that had just happened but was trying to not worry Iruka by letting him know so he spoke in defense of his newly acquired lover. Knowing just how to handle this, I know he will want to talk to me about this matter once we arrived at his place... well our place I guess.

"We still have a few things to wrap up here I'll met you here in one hour why not check on you classmate in that time. My car is the black corvet over there." he pointed the to car he had sat on earlier.

I nodded and went back to the school building to talk once more with, the evil witch of the west, Tsunade-sama. The other two would be doing other things while I wasn't around, man if this is what I have to put up with till I graduate I'll go insane or kill my self or just leave which ever comes to mind first. The walk back wasn't as hard as the walk there but knowing that i was going to be living with such a perverted man was still very unnerving all the same.

I decided to stop by the nurses office to check on naruto like Kakashi had suggested I do and found the baka still out and most likely wont wake up till the next morning. The nurse had said that he must have not been sleeping well at home since he should have woken up by the end of the day which it was well past by now; glancing over at his sleeping figure made my heart skip a beat. His golden blond hair mussy around his gentle; sleeping face was enhanced by the evening suns glow through the windows. It seemed to make his entire image dance with the colors of a deprecating life seen in the eyes of a young candle. I sat beside his bed and gazed at a sleeping gem before my eyes, it was odd, for i couldn't keep my eyes off him whilst I sat there. What seemed like an eternity before my vision begun to stir and I was once again finding to cerulean blue eyes looking through the dark clouds that surrounded my quivering heart and glancing at my pitiful past.

"What are you doing here and where am I" his voice was hushed and groggy from the everlasting sleep, though he didn't seem to recall the fight he started with the two bullies at lunch today.

"You're in the nurses office sleeping beauty. You were knocked unconscious in the fight you started at lunch today. Everything was finished quickly be Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, and the two bullies got in school suspension for a week." I decided to leave my involvement in the fight out for now he can repay me later.

I helped naruto sit up but when he lost his balance as he tried to stand he pulled on my shirt as well and we fell to the floor making a bit of noise on our landing. The reason for the noise was because I had somehow managed to pull him toward me so that he fell on my... on my lap. I looked at naruto holding back most of the blush on my face; though knowing that I couldn't hid it completely, he stared back at me with a slight flush on his face as well. We both froze at that moment not knowing what exactly just happened, looking into his big blue eyes I became entranced and my body once again reacted of it's own will.

Naruto's body seemed like it was doing the same for the space that was left between our faces was no longer there, I could only feel the pleasure of his warm soft lips as they cautiously kept contact with mine. I don't know how long we held that simple kiss, but I wasn't expecting it to go any deeper than it already was; although it had and Naruto was the one who instigated the movement. A noise had come from the door and we broke apart, I was stunned by what had just happened and didn't move though naruto had moved off and lean against the cold bed frame.

"Ah, I see that you have finally woken up Mister Uzumaki Naruto. Glad to see that you're alright I was starting to worry that you might sleep forever. Ha ha." The nurse joked around and all three of us laughed.

I helped get naruto back into the bed so that the nurse could make sure he was actually alright, I knew my heart wouldn't be able to calm down so long as I was around him. I excused my self and left it just so happened that I would pass once more on a noise I didn't particularly want to hear right now. It was Kakashi and Iruka continuing on their earlier discussion which had started out in the teachers parking lot and I found my body wouldn't move any farther in the direction I wanted to go.

"Kakashi... please not there." I could tell my blush had deepened greatly but I wasn't counting on my eyes wondering to the sight I saw when they peeked through the key whole on the door of the office.

What I saw will never be repeated to anyone else and I will never speak of it to either of them, not in a million years, for I can definitely say it was not meant for a teenagers eyes at that point in time. They must have just started or were close to the start when I started watching for they were once again kissing though this time more fervently than in the parking lot. Kakashi's hands were in two different parts one on Iruka's lower back the other opening his teachers school vest and sliding inside the cortex fabric causing Iruka to gasp out in pleasure, I guess he must have done something right for that kind of response. Kakashi also had one leg in between Iruka's and pressing upward as well as biting Iruka's neck then kissing the same spot. Iruka had his left hand tangled in Kakashi's sliver hair and the other wrapped under his t-shirt,sliding the colorful fabric upward so that I would soon be discarded to the floor along with Iruka's vest and hair band letting his long hair flow freely as he moved with his new lover.

I could not invert my eyes as they continued to kiss and play with each others bodies and strip one another. Kakashi slowly moved toward Iruka's pants, undoing them with his teeth, sliding them down along with Iruka's silk red boxers then undoing his own as he laid Iruka on the gym mats. With his right hand, Kakashi slipped it into Iruka's pants and was most likely stretching him so that Kakashi's erection wouldn't hurt as much as it already would with out a lubricant. I only know these things because my brother is gay...and I will not spill anything more about his habits from when I was little, horrible nightmares still stock my sleep every night. Returning my mind back to the matter at hand Iruka was still in pleasure mode as Kakashi placed what looked like a third finger inside his lovers anal and thrashing about inside it until he was sure he would fit.

"Ah ha...please don't stop... go back to doing that" Iruka moaned in a weak pleasured tone.

"How about I give you something better than fingers Iruka-san, I'll let you feel the real me inside you instead" Kakashi teased the whole of Iruka's body before letting himself in, Iruka cried out in exasperated pleasure. 

I couldn't take it any longer I had to run out side or at least get away from there, my body wasn't going to be able to handle much more. I forced my revolting eyes away from the key whole and had just started to walk away when a voice called me from behind. I turned to see who it was when I was tackled by a girl with long pink hair though I think it was originally red from the judging of her roots. Landing on my ass, she seemed a bit fanatic about something though, me not having much luck wit a girls emotions or even getting a girl, I had no clue what she was blabbing on about.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so glad I found you, I was wondering if you wanted to walk home with me" She said as she picked herself up off the ground; also off me at the same time; then continued to plead about me taking her home.

"I have no clue who you are, nor would I be able to walk you home as I am supposed to wait for Kakashi-sensei...now will you please leave me alone I have to gather my stuff , talk with Tsunade-sama, and met him out by his car." I turn to leave " bye pink hair." I called as I started to walk away I waved my right hand in the air as well.

_Girls like her are so annoying to deal with right now, I_ thought to myself as I reached Tsunade-sama's office. _Everything is no doubt going to turn south from here on out so I had better make sure that I can survive it all so that I can get my brother back for everything he has done to me. I'll kill him no matter what. _With that thought set aside I opened the door to the office and saw the stupid woman sleeping at her desk, I closed the door hard so as to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

"Tsunade-sama Kakashi-sensei has agreed to take me as a foster kid, so I will be taken care of by that man and the courts can finally shut up about it all. So I'm going to get my stuff and head out to his car. After that we'll be stopping by my old place to get the rest of my things then heading out to his place." Everything rolled off my tung as if it was plastered with water not reveling my previous sight seeing event, the principle just looked at me dumbfounded at the luck that I had managed to find in order to convince the most stubborn man we had ever seen.

"Very well mister Uchiha I will inform them of you're new living arrangements with Kakashi-sensei, so get you things and let me get back to work alright." Tsunade-sama had in a hurried tone much like the one Iruka had used at lunch break.

A few moments later I was at my locker fiddling with my lock when I noticed the cast of shadows falling on my back burning wholes into the lining of my skin; though there was no actual whole there, nor was there any pain it was just the uneasiness of the new fan club I had acquired in the past time of the day. I made sure to not pay much attention to them as it would only get worse for me in the end; I;had also happened upon that same closet and stopped to see if I could hear anything like last time... Not a peep came out of the room; I carried on ward to the teachers parking lot hoping that I wouldn't run into that pink hair girl again, even that naruto kid would make me lose it right now; _I just want to go home and sleep, so that I can forget this day had ever happened. Why am I being punished by god when it was my brother who killed our family not me, I mean okay sure I got into a few fights in my life time and kicked the crap out of the other kids but hey it's not my fault they started it by swinging at me first they deserved it, right?_

I looked up and realized that I had already sat in the seat of the car I was designated to met the perverted man at and he had already started to drive toward my apartment building. Kakashi was asking me something about which apartment I lived in but when I didn't answer him he cuffed me up side the head to get my attention back to him talking to me and not the outside world around me. I shook my head of the troubling conflicts unearthing my heart, yet made my mind light as air.

"It's number 32 I'll get my stuff, I don't have much so it wont take long for me to pack everything up again." I finally replied to his demands not really caring about what he said after I got out of the car.

It took me a little over an hour to get everything in the car, sit back down in my seat; therefore letting him know that I had everything set and was ready to live at his place. The trip was long and silent for a while, it must have been bothering Kakashi because he turned on the radio and that was playing before he had announced that nothing good was on and flicked it off again. Then once more there was silence. I'm guessing it had only been twenty minutes before he started asking me the questions. We were stopped at a red light at the point of the interrogation.

" So how much did you happen to see there Sasuke-kun?" he paused for my answer. I just smiled, then replied.

"I have seen everything since you first started this whole thing, but if your nice I wont let the cat out of the bag. Alright sensei" My evil grin had backed me up on the facts that I did know, would also show, everything they had done today, even the gym closet things that happened.

Kakashi looked at me with satisfaction on his face, although he was planning something for revenge in that polluted head of his. I just have no clue as to what it was just yet, Kakashi then stopped the car at an old gate which had a padlock on it and an old sign saying 'keep out guard dogs on duty' it would make some people think they were entering a fucking jail or something like it. I sat seamlessly in the seat till he came back and drove the car past the gates then once again got out and closed them. He finally finished pulling up the long drive way parking the car in front of the door then told me to stay in the car as he let the dogs out of th house. I would more likely call this place a mansion then a house. It was humongous, I mean yea it was probably small in mansion size but like hell did he really need all that room to him self and a few mangy mutts.

"Now don't be afraid of them when they come at you, or they'll attack on sight" he warned me as if saying that if I told anyone what I saw he'd let the dogs have me for dinner.

Tbc.

Kisumi: whaa finally done well for now.

Naruto: what are you talking about! u left it as a cliff hanger!

Kakashi: is this thing yours Kisumi-chan **holds up a cute vampire girl who looked like Kisumi**

Kisumi: NYA!!!!!!! you found my dark half Kizuma-chan **glomps the figure that Kakashi is holding**

Kizuma: yo long time no **yawns** see Kisu, what year is it now i remember falling a sleep in 1719only to be woken up by this guy here **points to Kakashi**

Kisumi: it's 2007 now, wow u were asleep all this time guess u need a drink, why don't u go hunt or something i have stories to write...

Naruto: yea there supposed to be about me and sasuke not Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei i want more time in the next chapter alright!  
**Kizuma bashes Naruto into a wall only using her index finger and flicking him on the forehead**

Kizuma: will you SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHINNING BRAT!!!!!!

anyways watch out for the next chapter there will be plenty of yaoi in this story and plenty of lemmings

as well okay bye.

Kisumi P.S. : oh sorry it took me so long I've been busy wit grade 12 and work and club stuff to I'll try and get the next one up sooner but i make no promises since i will be away from the comp for a while for special reasons... no it's not because of a boy... I'll be at a funeral at the end of this month so i will be taking some time off from writing... that is all ttyl everyone


	4. Chapter 4: Complexcity

Sasunaru chapter 4

Summery: (AU) Sasuke is a transfer student at lapsing public high school, because he was kicked out of the privet school for fighting and because he tried to commit suicide. His teachers are now hoping that he can find someone who can heal and maybe melt his iced over heart.

Rating: M for yaoiness and major lemon in this story

Pairing: SasuNaru and KakaIru

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters used in this story, nor any song name used. The credit for those goes to those who created them. 

Kisumi: whaa… sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I lost both the plot bunnies as well as my will to write anything since the last time I updated.

Iruka: that's a bad excuse to give your readers Kisumi-chan now get back to work writing this story.

Kizumi walks up beside Iruka and glare's at him hungrily and Iruka backs off a bit 

Kisumi: yea I know, doing that right now so please enjoy everybody chapter 4 finally and Kizu you can't eat him I still need him for my story.

Chapter 4: Complexity to adjusting 

6 dogs varying in size from massive to stubby ran towards that car trying to see who was inside, all barking and howling but none actually touching the car. I opened my door and stepped out and as soon as my left foot finished being planted on the shriveled ground worn out for time longed erosion. My body was greeted by white drool covered fangs bard ready to sink into me if I made one move forward but I paid no head to them and moved to get my things. A snap came close to my left ankle but a whistle stopped it before it had time to taste new flesh.

"Come here, and leave your new house mate alone or there will be no dinner or biscuits tonight you hear me." Kakashi commanded his dogs and they settled down but they still persisted in glaring at me.

While I gathered everything and started to bring it inside but I placed it on the counters instead of leaving it on the floor knowing that the dogs would use it as a relief spot in protest to having me here. Not like T wanted to be here in the first place but hell I had no other choice in the matter so might as well get used to them and ignore them at the same time. I hate dogs.

"Kakashi-sensei, where am I going to be sleeping while I'm here?" I asked a man who looked like he was about to kill someone for being reminded that he had a new house guest for a short time.

"Second door to the left on the second floor you will have your own bathroom in there as well. Make sure to keep it clean as well as your room, I don't like slobs living in my house pip squeak. Oh and when you're done with moving your things from my car I'll let you know about the house rules got it till then I'll be in my study grading some papers for a class I had to substitute for today. Stupid high school brats had to have a test today."So he went on mumbling till I could no longer hear him behind the closed door of his study.

_God this is going to be one long night as if it hasn't already been a hellish day to go along with this shit I should have never agreed to live here._ I thought as I moved everything from the kitchen and car to my new room making sure to close the door each time I left. It took me less time to move 

Everything in that it did taking it out of my old apartment, I set everything up in the same order it was before then headed back down stairs. I was once again greeted by the staring eyes of the damn mutts of the house but this time I only glared right back proving to them that I wasn't going to back down and let them rule me. I knocked on the door then entered to find Kakashi reading a smut novel when he was supposed to be working on grading tests.

"I'm done unpacking so lets hear these rules so that I can get get my homework done and get some sleep." I placed my hands in my pockets and closed the door with my foot.

Kakashi looked up at me with his mixed eyes then closed his book and placed it back inside his desk and locking it, guess he thought I would take it from him if he didn't lock it up right then and there. He motioned for me to have a seat in front of him then took up a red pen and started to mark the tests once more. He blabbed on about getting homework done and that if I needed help wit it I could ask him, then on about chores and keeping my room clean and making sure I didn't forget to eat in the mornings and that if I got home before him I was to let the dogs outside to play for a bit. 

"Also if I go out at night your not to let anyone in the house while I'm gone as in no parties or having friends over, no coming into my study with out my permission and if I'm not home by 5:30 your to feed the dogs dinner they each get a scoop of dry food except the larger one buddy (only because I don't remember his name right now it you know it please tell me and I will fix it) he gets two scoops for obvious reasons. Oh and they aren't allowed table scraps even if they beg their hearts out, if I find out that you gave them some I'll put you through the meat grinder I have in the kitchen. Once a month I give them freshly grinded meat with their kibble as a treat, and one last thing under no circumstances are there to be any cats in this house, for one reason. I hate them and so do my dogs." He finally finished and never once looked up at me from grading the tests; also all of it was said with a smile on his face. 

I head back upstairs to finish my homework then headed for bed… hopefully tomorrow I will wake up and this will have all just been a bad dream.

Time skip to the next morning at school just before the bell

I hang my head as I walk through the gates of the school, my realization of it all not and I repeat this, not being a bad dream hit me when I found myself being woken up by a bunch of dogs barking at my door at 6:00am telling me to get up already. I ate breakfast alone since Kakashi had already left before me probably so he could hook up with Iruka before school. Someone was calling my name and they had been fallowing me for quite a while now.

"Sasuke stop walking already and let me catch up with you, damn jerk I said wait!" I was stopped by a hand placed on my shoulder and the other person rested so as to catch their breath. I glanced over and to my surprise it was Naruto preventing me from continuing my saloon walk to school.

"Oh hey Naruto, sorry I didn't hear you calling me back there, I was lost in thought. But why were you trying to catch up to me you've got no reason to." I questioned the blond boy and he just stared at me, he blue eyes sparkling in the warm sunlight of the fall season.

"Of course I've got a reason to want to catch up with you, it's because you were going the wrong way, schools two blocks that way. If you go this way your gonna end up at the bus stop for the city. So I came to get you unless you've transferred back to your other school that is." His eyes fell a bit as he finished but I shook my head indicating that he was wrong and I was still going to the same school he was.

We made it to school with plenty of time to spare so Naruto showed me around a bit more, we walked the entire school advocating all the sports areas and locker rooms except the girls locker rooms but Naruto did manage to end us up in a nice place near the woods. The only thing which made this one place different was that it was a bit, remote from the rest of the world, you could tell by how the nature looked so surreal and untouched by anything in the world that we lived in. It was so relaxing that I almost forgot about my promise to avenge my family and kill my brother Itachi once and for all.

I closed my eyes and turned my head down so that I wouldn't remember that hellish night from so long ago. I could tell Naruto was looking at me but I just walked away, I cant be in his perfect space right now, some one like me would only bring a tainted light into a heaven like his. 

"Common class is going to start soon and if we're late Iruka-sensei is going to be mad at us." Just then I heard the bushes rustle beside me.

Kisumi: geh, sry everyone for the shortness of it as well I once again am sry for it being late. Things were a bit difficult for a while but now its all back to normal I'll try and write a few more chapters and get them up ASAP but till then please be……

Sasuke: will you shut up already and start the next chapter I want to know what's in that bush .

Naruto: me to. If I know you its going to be something kinky isn't it

Kizumi: damn it will both of you stop complaining your not helping her write the chapter any faster you know

Kisumi: .**X boiling point reaches max from the others and kicks everyone out of her study**your all pissing me off so go stuff yourselves before I do it for you! As I was say please be patient till I get the next chap up ok ttyl 


	5. Chapter 5, Redeaming Factor

Sasunaru Chapter 5

Summery: (AU) Sasuke is a transfer student at lapsing public high school, because he was kicked out of the privet school for fighting and because he tried to commit suicide. His teachers are now hoping that he can find someone who can heal and maybe melt his iced over heart.

Rating: M for yaoiness and major lemon in this story

Pairing: SasuNaru and KakaIru

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters used in this story. The credit for those goes to those who created them and made this show so popular today.

Kisumi: ugh I can't write anymore!!

Kakashi: WHAT!! You can't be serious. You still have all these damn pink bunnies around!!

Kizumi: what she means is that she can't write right now because her hands hurt from typing her novels in progress…. Baka.*continues to type for Kisumi as she lets her hands un-cramp from all of her workings*

Sasuke: even I knew that one Kakashi-sensei……..

Kakashi: O.O I see……. Sorry

Kisumi: oh… please be on the look out for a new fanfic.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An Unfavored Rescue

I froze in my tracks and got ready to fight what ever it was that seemed to pin my feet in their spot, what ever it was kept getting closer and closer. Naruto also stood as stiff as a statue then it looked as if he was ready to run, and I should have already been long gone by the time they emerged. It was the fan girls, one by one their heads popped out of the bushes on both sides of Naruto and I.

"Sasuke, Run for it!!" Naruto hollered at me from half way across the field heading towards homeroom and not really looking back to see if I was behind him or not.

"I know that already. What do you think I'm doing? Let's head for somewhere they can't go, like the men's room or something." Naruto just shook his head.

"No use, they would fallow us in. No matter where we go or who's with us these girls will fallow you anywhere. So see ya and good luck, I'll let Iruka-sensei know what happened he'll understand. I hope." With that Naruto left, leaving me the deal with these damn girls and their numbers were getting bigger by the second.

I stepped behind a shed near the soccer field and let the girls pass; after they left I went to class and managed to get there with out them noticing me. I was about to reach the door when I was spotted by the gaggle. I decided I had had enough with them and chose to use a death glair on them stopping those horrible fan girls in their cold tracks. I should have done that a lot sooner in the chase than just before entering class. Meh I didn't think it would actually work on them. I walked into the class late and pissed about having to fend for myself during lunch, things where going to change once I got my hands on that kid after school and make him pay for what he did.

Iruka-sensei asked to see me after class for my tardiness and asked if Naruto was with me or at least out in the hall. Though when I replied that he wasn't the teacher got a worried look in his eyes and the class started to whisper as I passed to get to my seat. Once classes ended for the day and Naruto hadn't shown up the entire time I figured he must have skipped out for some fun. As I entered the locker room to get my shoes I noticed that the locker beside mine was covered in words of hate and stupidity. It didn't matter till I noticed the blood note in my locker which made me realize that things in this school weren't as boring as they seemed.

I went to the place that was designated on the note it was a bad part of town that you'd think you would find yourself dead in an instant if you weren't careful and kept your senses sharp as a needle point. A man came up from the corner of one street looking like a want to be rock star. I glared at him not wanting to know exactly what he was thinking, the man gestured me to fallow him after getting a good look at my uniform and nodding. I could tell this wasn't going to be pretty but maybe a bit interesting on the off hand; we walked to an old ship yard storage building. The place was a bit bleak from the outside and not much better in, except for the broken windows and old shipping containers it seemed the best place for rats to hang out from the wind and rain.

"So, what is it you called me out here for?" we had stopped in front of some furnishings that must have been either stolen or found in a dump somewhere in town, but the damn rat just pointed to one of the chairs. I guessed I was supposed to sit on it but I just shook my head and stood near the table, my reasons: one I don't know what's been on it, two I definitely don't want to know what's in it. The pointed haired rock star wanna be rat left, and that's when I heard it.

At first I thought it was the wind blowing through the broken glass but then I realized it wasn't, the furnishings where near the back of the building and there seemed to be a door leading off into a hallway maybe to a boiler room or an office. Though the sound was faint once the larger room fell a bit more quite I was able to hear it a bit better, but it wasn't a sound I had been thinking of wanting to hear again on this day or anytime soon for that matter. The sound was soft , but pained as if nothing could or would stop the angony, my mind began to wonder and I started walking toward the noise, as I got closer to the door I could also smell something; what it was I wasn't able to tell till I got closer to the slightly open door.

I went to open it but a noise from behind the open door made me freeze cold, someone was going to open it from the other side and there wasn't enough time for me to get back from the door to all the furnishings with out suspicion, then I noticed an open container beside the door and hid in there. After I got in to the container 3 men with guns walked out and they all seemed pleased, the faint sound from before had stopped just moments before they had appeared.

"Hey where is the kid you said had the same uniform as the brat" a tall man in a white suit with a purple pink collared shirt asked the rat that had lead me here in the first place, while he jutted his thumb behind him towards the door. His companion replied with a smart ass comment saying that I must have gotten board of waiting and left, their attitudes had me thinking and I realized that things had just gotten a lot worse than I had hoped for. I decided to wait until they left before exposing myself to the darkness, then I hard another noise coming from the same place as before, again it was a soft pained noise, but as I got closer it seemed more like a whimper from a wounded animal than from a person who wore a uniform like mine.

I walked down the dark hallway behind the door and got closer to the sound, the sight I saw was insane. It wasn't just the uniform that I recognized; it was the whole person that was chained to the wall as if he was a prisoner of war, or at least something close to it. There sitting on the floor was the stupid dork from my class, the same one who stole my first kiss in that small garden behind the school, the same one who landed himself in the schools infirmary during lunch. He was sprawled on the floor with the chains being the only things keeping him in a slightly sitting position, there was Naruto.

I kneeled down beside him and noticed the burn marks and a few new cuts plus some old ones as well, yeah ok the guy was a major pain in the ass but he was also the only person to actually get under my skin and past my walls. I placed my hand on the side of his face, it was warm and covered in sweat, his face looked to mine, terror and rage covering his sight; I began to feel sorry for him but I smiled kindly for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"You look like shit Naruto, and no thanks to all those fan girls of yours, no one realized you left school until class had already started. Lets get you back to Iruka-sensei; the man was a wreck since you didn't show at least for his class." I got the chains off his wrists, placed his pants back on and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, it didn't seem like he would be able to stand on his own for a while. Shacking my head at how much of a nice guy this made me look I didn't really have much of a choice, specially when your living with a guy like Kakashi, I would never hear the end of it if he found out that I had left Naruto after finding him in a place like this.

For being a 16yr old teenager he was surprisingly light for his height and size, we began to walk towards the door when Naruto's weight suddenly dropped to the floor and once again he took me with him. My hand landed in a pool of something but it was too dark to see what it was exactly, and it was another one of those things I didn't want to know, I started to pick myself up off the floor when my foot hit something and it rolled to my right hand, it had a glass sound that rang through the pin quiet room. I picked it up and ran my thumb across it realizing that it was a syringe like those use in hospitals and clinics, I really didn't want to know if they had used this on Naruto or themselves so I rolled it back across the room. Picking up Naruto again I put the half unconscious blond on my back and walked out of the room and started towards the open dock where I would be able to make a call to Kakashi to come and get us. Although it seemed to get a bit more complicated after leaving the hallway, the guys had returned and they brought company.

Kisumi: Wha!!!!! I'm so sorry for the really late update everyone, plz forgive me!!!

Kakashi: It's your own fault for letting everything around you affect your work.

Kizu: Kashi shut up, she's not like you who can repress everything to the back of her mind… she has other work she has to do ya know, like getting ready for college… jerk

Kisumi: *curls in a ball in a hole and wont come out* I'll work harder on the next chap and try and not make it as long for an update, let me know how it is kayz ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

A/N: this is pure fantasy, made for the enjoyment of the readers (and the author of it). I do not own these characters that credit goes to the author of the manga's and anime series.

Kisumi: omg omg omg!I know it's been a really long time since I last updated, but a lot of huge things came up and well I'm sorry! T-T

Kakashi: There there, I'm sure they will forgive you. Now that you have updated everything, so it should be all good.

Iruka: WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE BOTH OF THEM? Is probably what everyone is dying to know.

Kizumi: ok let's start then.

REIUNION

"Well, well well, and what do we have here? Our guest has returned and was going to take our toy away before we were finished with It." said a shorter looking thug who was dressed as if he had just broken out of jail. Wearing a gray jail jump suit with a number encoded on the left chest pocket, the rest of the guys where much taller and still looked even more stupid than the blond lump on my back. As the men began to surround us I knew I had to think quickly or we were as good as dead and would be soon enough. So I did the best thing I could think of running past the dumb apes on my left an head straight for the door, I just didn't account for them to have guards outside the building as well. A large arm almost closed lined us, but I was glad now that I had been good at sports and athletics since it was no higher than the high jump at any of the other schools that I've already left behind.

"Nice try loser, but it will take more than that to stop me from taking my... f...frie...friend..... Back to his home." that's when I heard the clicking of a 42 caliber magnum, with its safety being taken off. Skidding to a stop then slowly turning around, because you would rather see your death then run from it; although that's that only thing my father was really proud of with me. The fact that no matter how terrifying the note that I might really be in for it and could die at any point in my life I swore that I would never cry or let a comrade down before my mission was finished, nothing nor no one would be able to stop me from that, until I saw my brother pointing that very same rifle at me. The one person in my whole life that I had left, who was the most precious treasure to me, was now aiming to take my life away with one shot.

A small shift in weight from behind me, and a soft painful moan whispered on my neck, my heart raced at these small pieces of reality which helped bring the light back to the ocean covered with nothing but black. Glaring with intent to kill at my own flesh and blood, hoping that he hadn't seen my falter in that split second that I looked away from him. He had, because the moment our eyes met again there was a glint of a plan and pleasure glowing in them. " It seems that I have now the final peace to my perfect plan, so hate me dear little brother despise me, then grow stronger than me so that I can once again steal everything you hold dear in that tiny little heart of yours."

I started to walk away knowing all too well that this was only the beginning of the touchier he had set out for me, it was only going to be a matter of time before I realized what was going to be precious to me that he could steal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {back at the school} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka was starting to wear an indent into the principles floor from pacing back and forth since school had ended trying to think and praying to god that his students who are still missing, are safe and on their way home from where ever it was they gallivanted off too. Meanwhile Kakashi was sitting on a chair his chin resting in his left hand with a lazy expression on his face; although on the inside he was not as calm as one would think. A massive battle was ragging on where no one could see, a fight between his desire to hold Iruka and comfort him to the fullest of his ability, his anger and eagerness to pummel both the boys into the ground for making his Iruka.... _hmm that has a nice ring to it, my Iruka._... go into such a panicked and stressed state of mind. Last but not least in any manor was his massive pride and ego and the fact that he didn't what to embarrass his kind gentle lover to an extent, where Iruka might just either in the hospital, going insane, hurting himself or worse.... leaving Kakashi to be alone forever in some dark abyss of nothingness!

"Iruka-sensei, are you finished destroying my floor yet? Or should I just let you fall and break your legs when you have warren through the floor boards..." Tsunade was starting to get even more frustrated than she was when she had found out that both had gone missing in the first place. Iruka stopped in mid pace his face gave way to Tsunade's threat and took a seat in a chair near the door but even that didn't calm his nerves and soon he was back to pacing the length of the room. Tsunade looked at Kakashi, telling him to take Iruka somewhere else or she was going to kill him by the time he got back to her desk; taking the major hint to leave the silver haired teacher grabbed the smaller tan hand and scooted out the door towards the parking lot.

Iruka was trying to make his discrete lover stop in mid walk with no alleviation until they got to the parking lot and Kakashi stopped of his own will and pulled the smaller man into his arms and just held him there until Iruka's resistance finally ceased and started to try and mold himself into Kakashi as if it were truly possible for two people to become one being. After a while Iruka noticed that something was off about their position and the fact that no one was around but, Kakashi was just holding him; he wasn't grabbing his ass or sliding his hands under Iruka's shirt or down Iruka's pants. Nothing, he was just standing there, his head buried in Iruka's shoulder breathing evenly and sensationally on his neck and his long arms firmly around Iruka's waist as if holding him together like sewing thread to an old stuffed animal.

"They're going to be just fine, trust me. Heh, if that kid is able to survive in my house with my dogs for this long already he can definitely look after Naruto and himself." There it was; his infamous voice that just made everything grounded again; they were simple words of care and worry, strong yet gentle and above all else the one thing he needed in his whole life more than anything else in the world. "Let's go for a drive and see what we can dig up round town ok?"

As they clamber into Kakashi's rain drizzled black corvette, Kakashi's cell phone started to play an annoying tune that he had placed on Sasukes cell number and there was a rushed pick up on their end of the line. "Where the hell are the both of you, you should have never left the school grounds. When the two of you get back I'll..." He was off with one small sentence before the line was cut on Sasukes end. _"Naruto was kidnapped from the school, we're at the docks. We need a pick up, now... (Line cuts off and an operator recording picks up)... The number you are trying to reach has been temporarily disconnected please try again later." _ Dropping the phone in Iruka's lap, Kakashi peeled out of the parking lot heading for the marina on the south side of the town. Iruka scrambled to put his seat belt in place because he wasn't sure how long it was going to take before the car decided to flip from the harsh wet corners.

"Where are we going and who was that on the phone? And for god's sake! Please take it a little easier on the corners!" Iruka got a nod from his maniac driver but by the time the next corner was hit there had been no indication of his request being taken. Instead Kakashi instructed for him to call Tsunade and have her waiting at his place with her medical kit and an ambulance on standby because things weren't going to be pretty by the time they hit the docks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {at the docks} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This isn't working, where the hell is that lazy ass of a teacher… I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! _There was nothing in the world that was going to be able to make sure these shipping containers any safer than the fires on either side of us where…. Our escape rout's cut off by; fire, thug or large stow holders and with the thugs came the grenade launchers and rifles.

"Well shit, I think this is the first time I've ever stuck my neck out for some idiot and almost gotten kill over it as well. Oh and just so you know this will be the last time I ever help anyone like you." Without any more options at hand I was forced to my last one, surrender. As the rats swarmed around us taking in their own glory, not long after I was being subjected to the same drugs they had used on my class mate; I became extremely hot all over and my mind grew hazy. Now I understood why Naruto was covered in sweat and babbling about still being in an oven and pleading to just cool him down as we ran. Time was passing and I couldn't fight being touched and pet everywhere no matter how much deep down I really wanted to. This is about the exact time that I decided to give up, there wasn't anyone coming to our rescue and hell why should they after how I practically pissed in everyone's corn flakes on my first day there. But is that really unnatural for the amount of shit that I've been put through in this life time? I mean hell if it where anyone else whose entire family was decimated and their only remaining family member who was the butcher had fled and let you alive to suffer alone then shipped around to foster families and schools year after year, no one would dare say that it was normal for them to regress into themselves like I have. And now I do one thing out of the ordinary and shit hits the fan!

"Mewl!"_Holly shit was that me? No, no I don't want to be like this I don't like guys this way and I don't like anyone for that matter, now will you just… _"GET YOUR GRIMMY HANDS OFF!" I opened my sweat stained eyes when the roaming hands ceased to be in contact with my body, everything was blurry and darker than it should be for a brightly light where house. The voice didn't register on any level of thought but I could hear the grumblings of the rodents as the owner of the voice had invaded their nest; our assailants placed both Naruto and I in our small dark back room, more like dragged us there but hey who's counting. I could feel Naruto's heat just inches away from mine and this fever was getting out of control, but I think Naruto's instincts had taken over long before mine had ever even taken the time to react before he was on me.

Naruto was nipping biting and licking so many tender sensitive spots in correlation with his hand movements that all I could do was beg for more. There was nothing to it, the way he was moving made everything seem so natural and so right that I couldn't resist my own instincts to move with him and really I didn't want to resist him either. For once in my life one person has made me forget everything; the loud noise outside the room vanished and even my past the pain, the anger the enclosed self centered shell that was my rough outer side. All of it just melted away like it had never even existed in the first place, now it was no longer just meaningless sex that one got from a toy, no now I was able to feel every where Naruto went. Weather it was a nip on my ear or the long trail of kiss and bites that trailed themselves down the length of my body stopping only slightly at each nipple to allow his tong to cress and supple each. Or it was his hands the made feather lines that blazed in to focus when they moved down my back to cup my or run up and down my thy, to torcher my whole being and push me passed the point of insanity but not tip me completely over the edge just yet.

His had grabbed my enlarged cock and began to pump it first slow an gently then harder an rougher leaving my body squirming for relief but every time I came close to finishing he would bring me back to that same edge and start all over again. It wasn't until after I had grabbed his thick erection and began pumping in time with his and mine that he finally stopped and regretingly released me from his grasp, I looked at him, his deep blue eyes now had a tinge of orange red to them but I didn't care I pulled him close and crashed my lips with his as I wrapped my legs around his waist, nothing mattered much anymore and it's not like I was a virgin there now anyways. Naruto took the hint and gladly took his greedy fill of me, he pushed in hard and fast but briefly pausing so I could adjust around his huge cock. Most of the details of everything else began to fade into a molten of pure bliss, this was nothing that any amount of revenge or whatever it was that I existed for could even being to comprehend. For now, in that one gratifying moment, I truly understood what being all warm an fuzzy with your life partner truly meant.

As we finished there was more noise outside, but this time it was of fear an pain being caused by some unknown force of the new assailants busting their way through what sounded like waves of rat like men trying to protect their only treasured goods. Even my own brother had to call a retreat for himself or allow himself to release a gurgling torrent of howls, then all became quite as both Naruto and I flowed into a peaceful state of exhaustion, to a place where there was only our entangled bodies and peace of mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (in the main part of the warehouse) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The person doing all the bashing is not the one everyone would expect it to be, No instead the dear polite teacher seemed to have a very big violent streak about him when it came to his students being kidnapped from school while he was still there, also since one of those children happened to be his own adopted child. Now as a teacher he had a responsibility to up hold in the public eye, but as a parent there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone live after taking his dear trouble making son away for any reason at all, at least not while he was still this young and alive an had this bad of a temper to tame. However Kakashi watched him from a couple of feet behind admiring and occasionally hurting the odd dumbass who tried to get a hit from behind the poor teacher who had a bad case of tunnel vision. The worst part of it was the fact that Iruka, who had been demanding a plan of action since he finished calling Tsunade for assistance, had completely no intention of fallowing said plan as soon as he heard Sasuke scream bloody murder for all hells archers to hear. It took them a good 20 to 40 mins to cross the maze of shipping crates and cargo containers to finally reach where the voice had originated from, then all the shit hit the fan at once, he was off with incredible speed towards the nearest person instantly knocking them out cold, of course Kakashi took out the other door guard at the same time but there now was nothing that could stop the troublesome partners as they slowly took out every single member in the gang in the most painful way possible.

Coming to see how the others were getting scared off the two men started to search for the boys who hadn't made a peep since the last vocalization that was case out to identify their position. There were many containers that where unlocked but non hid the two boys there were casting everything else aside for, the last place for them to check was the back hall of the compound with flash lights in hand Kakashi scanned the narrow hall where two doors remained both closed tight and probable locked from the outside.

"Well there's only one way to find out which door holds our prize for all this trouble that's been caused" Stated Kakashi as he headed towards the room nearest the main hall entrance and giggled the handle to see if it was locked, it wasn't, in fact the entire handle fell out in his hand from those tiny shakes. This allowed the door to slide wide open to reveal "Nothing, this one's empty Iruka…. Iruka?"

Said man was already at the second door trying his luck as well when Kakashi found nothing in the first, unfortunately this one appeared to be locked and sturdy enough so that the lock could still be in use if need be. Though Iruka was already planning to kick through it in order to find out what was inside, seeing this act the taller silver haired man also wound up to kick it open, and their combined effort gave them nothing more than maybe a broken foot for each man to be proud of.

"Are the two of you finished trying to play hero now? Or should I let you both continue to break your bones needlessly, because I am more than willing to stick you both in the hospital when that happens." The wonderfully hypercritical voice of the blond tyrant principle of their school sauntered down the hall towards them as they rounded up to hit the door with their shoulders, but stopped when they heard her taunting. Each of the men looked at what was hanging from her right hand and glinting with all its might, she casually walked down towards them and unlocked the door then burst into the room before either Iruka or Kakashi had the chance to process that the door was open. And there in the middle of the room tightly woven into each other where their boys, completely undressed and satisfied of each other, Sasuke and Naruto where so weak from constant orgasms that they barley responded when Tsunade tried to rouse them from their sleep, even so they were smiling to each other not letting go of one another till they were forced apart mostly when it came time to move them from floor to ambulance and again to their respected beds in the hospital. For now they were going to rest and then once everything was better than they were going to be grounded till they were old enough to move out and live on their own.

Kisumi: I know really long wait! But I couldn't help it, crap hit the fan and I kind of lost my ability to write anything. Please forgive me!

Sasuke: like they should, you took way too long to get over that bastered and look how far behind it had put you! *smacks Kisumi over the head*

Kizumi: oh Sasuke, don't forget *holds out pointy object* I can still kill you if I want to…. *evil smile of the devil appears*

Sasuke: ok! Ok I get it, sheesh… scary devil women….

Kakashi: Anyhow, there will be a major twist in "lost time, New Love" coming soon, because of a cretin miss who lost her notes when she moved her computer up to its new office. So keep an eye out for it! You're going to love my little rela….*muffled sounds from Kakashi*

Iruka: don't spoil the surprise for everyone or else you can't have any fun this weekend… got it. *Kakashi drools as he nods in Iruka's hand* Good, and see you next time everyone! Oh and thanks to all our Loyal fans for waiting to read this part of the story.


End file.
